


When You Come Back

by rochi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochi/pseuds/rochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno stays over at Nino's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post](http://pastellights.tumblr.com/post/120331175634/ssv-normandy-step-1-think-about-the-quote) because I figured it wouldn't be that sad if it was Ohmiya and if it was in relation to Ohno fishing.
> 
> Crossposted on [LJ](http://rochiii.livejournal.com/529.html).

A pang, a sting. His heart gives a slight ache.  
  
It’s the same ache that makes him pick up the phone to tell Aiba he’s going over for dinner.  
  
The same ache that makes him pick up the phone to call someone for a quick fuck.  
  
Sometimes, it’s the same ache he feels when he picks up his game consoles, knowing they’re the only ones available to keep his company.  
  
Today, it’s the same ache that made him get up from bed, and the same ache that made him walk to the hallway near the apartment’s entrance.  
  
  
**_3.57 AM, Today_**  
  
Ohno turns. He’s wearing his fishing gear, only missing his boots. He’s about to leave.  
  
“You’re awake.” Ohno says. Nino has been awake for a while, since Ohno left the bed. “Aren’t you cold?”  
  
Nino is clad in just his boxers and a tank top. Nino gives a slight nod. “Should’ve just turned on one air conditioner.”  
  
Ohno chuckles. “I was about to turn the other one off, but you called me to bed.”  
  
It’s their day off. Ohno stayed the night at Nino’s, as the fishing spot he wanted to visit was closer from Nino’s place.  
  
Nino looks at the fishing equipment beside Ohno. Ohno continues to look at Nino.  
  
Distance.  
  
Nino already misses the contact.  
  
  
**_10.38 PM, The night before_**  
  
Ohno picks up the air conditioner remote.  
  
“Hey.” Ohno looks at Nino, who’s almost fully covered by the comforter. “Come here already.”  
  
Ohno puts the remote back on the table and walks to bed. “It’ll be really cold later.”  
  
“I have a comforter.”  
  
“Electricity bill.”  
  
“I’ll charge you for your stay tomorrow.”  
  
Ohno slips under the covers. Nino encircles his arms around Ohno’s waist. Ohno pulls him closer, settling his chin on Nino’s head. “Lonely?” Ohno asks as he plays with Nino’s hair.  
  
“I’m not.” Nino retorts, deliberately bumping Ohno’s chin with his head.  
  
Ohno chuckles. “Ok.”  
  
  
**_4.00 AM, Today_**  
  
It’s a silent conversation, just one of the many. They don’t need much words between them. Just a touch or look will do, but it proves harder when there’s some distance.  
  
So Ohno speaks. “I’ll be back.”  
  
“I know.” Nino smiles.  
  
Ohno smiles back and starts to put on his boots. “I’ll be back by evening.”  
  
“Have a safe trip.”  
  
  
**_7.09 PM, Today_**  
  
Nino opens the door, wearing a hoodie and sweatpants.  
  
“Did you catch something?” Nino looks at the cooler Ohno is carrying. Ohno nods. “Put it in the fridge if you want. I made dinner.”  
  
“Ok. But preparing the fish might take a while.” Nino nods and walks toward the living room couch to resume his game. Ohno takes out the fish from the cooler. “When did you start playing?” Ohno says, looking at Nino’s slouched form.  
  
“Some time after you left. I couldn’t go back to sleep.”  
  
“That’s a long time.” Ohno turns on the faucet, the sound of flowing water filling the room.  
  
The sound lingers for a while as Ohno prepares the fish for freezing.  
  
“Hey.” Nino says. Ohno turns off the faucet and looks at Nino again. “We go to work at the same time tomorrow, right?”  
  
“Mm. You asked Sho-chan about it?”  
  
“Yeah.” Nino's eyes are still on his game.  
  
“Nino.” Ohno calls out. Nino pauses his game and turns to look at Ohno. “Eat dinner with me?”  
  
Nino nods. “Stay the night again?”  
  
Ohno smiles. “Ok.”  
  
  
**_10.50 PM, Today_**  
  
They’re in bed, in the same position as the night before. Only one air conditioner is on and Ohno doesn’t have to leave at 4 am the next day.  
  
“Do I have to pay for my stay tonight too?” Ohno plays with Nino’s hair.  
  
“You can pay in kind.”  
  
“Sashimi tomorrow then?”  
  
Nino nods, his hair tickling Ohno’s chin.  
  
Nino drifts to sleep in Ohno’s arms, his heart losing the ache.


	2. In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino waits for Ohno to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember writing this part after [When You Come Back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4059616) was already done and just left it in the same Word document. It was just sitting there so I decided to just post it with a few edits, haha. A sort of sequel to When You Come Back, what happened when Nino was waiting for Ohno.

**_4.05 AM, Today_ **

Nino is back in bed. He covers himself with the comforter, laying down on the spot Ohno slept in. It’s cold.

**_4.23 AM, Today_ **

Nino gets up from bed. He can't sleep. He brings his comforter to the living room, starts up one of his game consoles, and prepares some tea.

**_6.15 AM, Today_ **

Nino goes to the bathroom and fills the bathtub with warm water. Still wearing his clothes, he gets into the tub.

He's alone so he can do whatever he wants.

Still, even with Ohno there, he wouldn’t stop him from doing that. Ohno would be amused, would watch him even.

Slowly, he sinks his face into the water then takes it out. He looks up and leans back until his hair is immersed in the water. He stays in that position.

He feels warm all over. 

He closes his eyes and thinks.

He’s selfish but he’s not that selfish.

He lets himself be spoiled when he sees people will do that for him. He lets himself be spoiled when his needs do not clash with theirs.

He lets Aiba cook for him because Aiba will do that for him. He satisfies his lust with people he calls up because they will do that for him.

But if Aiba has already eaten dinner then Nino doesn’t have to go over. If whoever he calls has other plans or has somebody else for the night then Nino doesn’t have to meet with them.

It’s the same with Ohno.

Nino _is_ lonely, though he denies it. He wants Ohno to stay with him but since Ohno has plans, Nino won't make him stay.  _No, don’t leave._ No, he won’t say that.

But as far as he knows, Ohno doesn’t have any plans tomorrow because they have work.

He can be selfish then.

 

**_1.43 PM, Today_ **

Nino pauses his game and sends out a text.

_> Sho-chan do we all start at the same time tomorrow?_

_> > Aiba-kun has an interview in the morning but after that would be filming with everyone. Why? _

A reply within a minute, as expected.

 _> New card trick_.

_> > You should hang out with your friends more!_

_> It costs money and precious gaming time. See you._

_> > Fine, fine. I’ll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to eat._

_> You don't need to remind me. _

In fact, Sho does need to remind him. The only thing Nino has consumed was the tea he made in the morning and some rice crackers.

He could go without eating lunch, but still, he stands and heads to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

**_4.22 PM, Today_ **

He’d be fine having food delivered for lunch and dinner but Ohno’s probably going to bring home fish. If he wants to keep him for the night, he has to keep fish for the night too. So he makes dinner, to make more room in his fridge.

Oh, the trouble he goes through for that old man.

Nino pauses and looks back at his empty apartment. 

He retracts. It’s not really that much of a trouble at all, because he's doing this for himself too.

**_7.09 PM, Today_ **

The doorbell rings. Nino pauses his game and springs up excitedly from his seat. 

_He’s back._

**Author's Note:**

> References for some parts of Nino's house: Tokudane! promo for Platina Data, Himitsu no Arashi-chan Sharehouse with Yoshitaka Yuriko, & Arashi ni Shiyagare with Takeru Sato
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! :D


End file.
